


Favorite

by notimetoblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, bucky fluff, fluffy fluffy fluff, nothing but sweetness here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimetoblog/pseuds/notimetoblog
Summary: It was hard picking your favorite part of the night, but then a certain super soldier made it quite an easy decision.





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new story :) I hope you guys liked it. I wrote it for a challenge over on tumblr. ALso there is a line (its the one that talks about being "spectacular") that i borrowed from the Marvelous Mrs.Maisel!! I love that show and that line killed me lol.. I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for reading!

Your eyes moved about the restaurant, unable to pick which part of this beautiful setting was your favorite. You had thought it would be the fairy lights hanging above you, running from one side of the restaurant patio to the other. They subtly illuminated your surroundings casting lovely shadows that made the atmosphere seem magical, like tiny stars against the night sky that had for some reason deemed your table worthy of their soft glow. They looked down from above, an expectant audience for a wonderful night. 

For a minute you were convinced the soft glow of the lights was bound to be your favorite part, but then your eyes focused on the small bouquet of peonies that sat at the middle of the table. They delicately rested in a glass vase. The pink and soft purple tones of the flowers adding another layer of romance to the night. They provided a simple, yet elegant and beautiful touch that reminded you how important simplicity and softness was. And it would make sense to leave this restaurant deeming the peonies your favorite, but your eyes again found something else to focus on. They moved up on their own accord to find a pair of lovely blue eyes looking back. 

You felt as your gaze softened. Sure, the peonies were beautiful, but they didn’t have the same effect on you as the baby blues that were staring back at you. Sure, the lights twinkled, but the way the eyes looking back at you sparkled, even in the middle of lowly lit patio, even underneath a dark night sky, took your breath away. 

“See something you like?” your super soldier boyfriend asked, his voice as soft as the flowers in the middle of the table, somehow still laced with a teasing tone.

You tilted your head to the side, a smirk playing on your lips as you took in the way he teased you. 

“The peonies sure are lovely,” you replied, a giggle escaping past your lips as he playfully rolled his eyes. 

“What’s so lovely about them?”

You felt as your fingers succumbed to the gentle tug coming from the petals of the flowers. Delicately, you let your fingers run across them, careful not to disturb their peace. The eyes of the super soldier in front of you almost mesmerized with your soft and slow movements. 

“They’re soft,” you whispered, eyes focused on him and not the petals. “Aren’t the colors just so sweet?”

You saw as his gaze moved up from where your fingers still traced along the edges of the petals, the teasing glint returning to them. 

“They’re not the only ones who are soft and sweet, though,” he said keeping his voice low as if sharing a secret meant for only your ears. His Brooklyn accent somehow finding a way to seep in with full force despite his quiet volume.

“Is that so?” you asked, voice quiet, careful not to disturb the air that had suddenly gone still around you both.

“Nope,” he smiled. “I made sure to order us both a chocolate molten lava cake that is bound to be just as sweet and soft as the flowers.”

You hadn’t noticed how much you had leaned towards him across the table until his teasing comment made you sit back and laugh. 

“Here I thought you were setting up what had the possibility of being a romantic compliment. Guess my expectations were too high.”

It was his turn to sit back and laugh. 

And there it was. 

His laugh just had to be your favorite part about tonight. His laugh had the power to make everything seem that much more beautiful. It managed to intensify the loveliness of the lights, the softness of the flowers, and the beauty of his eyes. Only his laugh was able to do all that, you had learned. 

You smiled, feeling content with knowing there was nothing that could top the melody of his laugh. 

But then …

“You shouldn’t count me out just yet, love,” you heard him say. “Haven’t I already showed you how unexpected I can be?”

“Sure,” you played along. “I’ve seen how unexpectedly you turn a compliment into a dessert recommendation.” 

His laugh once again reached your ears, a sweet confirmation of how much you loved it. 

“Your chocolate molten lava cake, sir,” a sharply dressed waiter announced as he placed the dessert on the table. 

Bucky thanked him as he tried to control his chuckle.

“Well,” Bucky said as he offered a spoon to you. “Ready to give this cake a try?”  
You weren’t just ready to admit it, but Bucky had been right. The cake was just as soft and sweet as he made it seem. The molten chocolate hit your tongue and you saw him teasingly piercing his eyes your way as he took in your reaction to the cake. 

“You were right,” you accepted your defeat and smiled as you saw his own lips turn up into a smirk. “Just as soft and sweet as the flowers. Maybe even more so.”

“It is pretty spectacular,” he said. His voice dripping with just as much sweetness as the melted chocolate. “Though ‘spectacular’ takes on a much different meaning once a person’s met you.”

You let his words linger in the air as your heart fully took in what he had said. You felt as they wrapped around you, drawing you closer and closer to the warmth that emanated from his eyes. Those baby blue eyes that had captured your mind and heart the moment you had caught sight of them. 

Slowly you once again leaned across the table, far enough to have your lips meet his. Both of you melting into a gentle kiss full of the warm feelings his words had brought. 

Parting, you gazed into his eyes. 

“You are spectacular,” he whispered placing a soft kiss on your cheek. “Much softer and sweeter than the flowers or the cake. You are beautiful. Crushingly so. And the moment I saw you I knew you looked like the rest of my life.”

Your heart stilled as you saw him stand from his place across the table and kneel next to your chair, gently taking your hand in his. 

You had a million and one things you wished to say, yet your mouth was having trouble keeping up with your mind. 

“I have lived more than most, and yet in all my life I never even dreamed of meeting someone as spectacular as you. Someone who loves me for me. Someone who has managed to capture my entire heart with tender touches and soft kisses. You are the rest of my life, doll.”

Letting your hand go for a second, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out an unmistakable black velvet box. Opening it, a small light attached to the top of the box illuminated the beautiful diamond ring that sat waiting. 

Wordlessly you continued to let the tears, that had already begun, to flow. 

“Let me be the rest of your life too, love?” 

A second passed and then another before your words cooperated and let you share your answer. 

“Of course,” you managed to squeak out before repeating it in a stronger voice as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled both of you up to stand. He held you close, closer than you thought possible, as those around you began clapping for what they realized was a successful proposal. 

“You really are unexpected,” you whispered as he gently placed the ring around you finger. 

“Told you so,” he replied with a laugh before bringing you in for a kiss. 

Sure, the lights above you had been lovely, the flowers had been soft, his eyes beautiful, and his laugh melodious, but the promise of getting to spend the rest of your life with the man who had so gently become the love of your life, was definitely your favorite part of the night.


End file.
